Stuck in a Closet
by The Loving Hawk
Summary: Viper and Crane are left alone in the Jade Palace for the winter, and now they have to spend it in a closet, Will the two get along? Find out.


Crane glared at his opponent, keeping his balance on the Jade Bowl as his opponent struck with her fangs. Crane griped his opponents head closing her mouth forcefully, the adversary struck with her tail only to be thwarted once again by the bird, Crane then began to loop the snake into a simple under and over knot, He then pulled the snake up to his face and smiled at the agitated reptile, and finally for the final stage of humiliation he dropped the snake into the bowl. Loud thuds rung throughout the Jade Palace, followed shortly by a volley of vulgarity.

"You are an asshole." Viper exclaimed as she had tried to wrangle out of the knot, Crane laughed at the Snakes attempted at trying to escape, Being tied into a knot was one of her few weaknesses, and Crane knew this and he did a good job to capitalize on it.

It was winter, the time of snow, the time when the Furious Five and Po, took time off to spend some time their families. Tigress and Shifu were off having a father/daughter family vacation, Monkey and Mantis were off visiting their families, Po was with his father helping with the noodle shop. Crane wondered how Po's father was as a person, Never meeting Ping himself, yet, oddly enough he had eaten at the noodle shop plenty of times, He figured he must have been a nice man to churn out a son as nice and well-meaning as Po. Crane decided not to dwell on it too much. Looking down at the snake and still with a smile on his face Crane jumped down into the bowl to help his comrade. After a few seconds of undoing the knot the two crawled out of the bowl.

"Best nineteen out of twenty-one?" Viper asked as the two sat down in front of the bowl, Crane trying to catch his breath from the seventeen previous spares that they had had earlier. They had nothing else to do but spar and keep on top of the Jade Palace chores. They had nowhere else to be. Crane had tried to get Mei Ling to come by for some holiday cheer, but he could not seem to get a hold of her at the old academy, so he was stuck at the Palace. Viper on the other hand did have plans, however her parents apparently had others, when she had gone home to see if they were doing anything they had left a note saying "Sorry we're on Vacation.", so she was stuck at the Palace.

"No thank you." Crane calming down long enough to respond, "I think that's enough training for today." After a few more seconds of sitting down by the bowl Crane decided to pick up a towel to, strangely, wipe off his beak as sweat had fallen from his face onto it. Crane looked at the snake to angrily glared back at him while rubbing her sore spots that were twisted in the fight, Crane saw the obvious look and thought he would make it up to her.

"You hungry?" Crane asked the while he simply threw his used towel to the ground, "because I know this great place." Crane was cut off by Viper who cracked a smile.

"If you take me to Ping noodle shop again for free food from Po I will kill you." Viper said jokingly, In secret she liked Ping noodles, but the constant supply of them for free was starting to show as both Crane and Viper weren't in the mood for cheap yet still delicious food. This of course was what Crane was thinking and he had to reevaluate his plans.

"Well then" Crane said trying to think, "What about… ah ta tat ah" Crane began to say without much thought into his sentence, Viper once again put in her impute.

"Why not you just make something?" Viper asked smiling, followed by a rude unintended response from Crane.

"Yeah, Why don't you?" Crane exclaimed without thinking.

"Why not we make something together!?!" Viper asked once again only in a more demanding tone, one that made Crane fearful of his life.

"Alright, There is some stuff in the supply closet we can use." Crane said as he pointed his wings in the direction of the closet and looked at Viper, "So let's go." And the two walked off.

While in the supply closet Crane and Viper began to rummage through the various food stuff, with their candles in wing and tail they began to looked at the items inside, from wheat and rice, to meat and wine, and even non-food items like blankets and pillows, the two were so busy looking at all the food that they were not looking at the door that was slowly closing all hope for escape, because you see Po installed the new door, and the idiot forgot some tumblers and now the door can only be unlocked with a key, but the only key they had for the door was in the keyhole leading in not out of the closet.

"It's starting to get a little dark in here Viper." Crane said as the door was almost completely shut, "You mind cracking it open a bit? He asked as she snake complied with the simple task, Viper looked at the door that had already shut on them.

"Um, Crane." Viper said but had no reply from the bird, "Crane!" Viper then yelled at the bird who bumped his head on a shelf after he had dug his head into a box, followed shortly by an "ow".

"What do you want?" Crane asked in a irritated voice, holding the candle up to the snakes face.

"The door just shut." Viper said in a plain voice.

"Shit." Crane replied.

End of chapter one, Chapter two will deal with what the closet looks like, Crane will find a special book that Viper keeps hidden in there. This story won't really be that long, unless I tell an off story like Tigress and Shifu's time together. Both Crane and Viper are the same ages, I might, and I say MIGHT make this into a lemon, But seeing how this is my first story I more them likely will not.


End file.
